User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E13 - Unbroken (1)
Main Plot: Molly (Molly is eating breakfast at table with May and Elena.) May: Have anymore waffles? I'm starving! Elena: I want pancakes! Molly: We just ran out. I'll get some after school today. May: As long as you get me some food. And Elena. (Molly's parents are arguing.) Molly: Not again. Mrs. Anderson: Why are you always out at night? Mr. Anderson: Because I can. What's wrong with that? Mrs. Anderson: Nothing... if you have an explaination! Mr. Anderson: I'm just with the guys! Mrs. Anderson: And I have to be in here watching three girls! Mr. Anderson: What can I say? It was two just five years ago. Lacey goes to college and now married. Mrs. Anderson: Do the math! May and Elena lost their parents! Now it's three and you don't even help around! Mr. Anderson: I''m out of here!'' (Mr. Anderson storms out of the house. Mrs. Anderson sighs.) Molly: Everything okay, mom? Mrs. Anderson: You're father's just being typical... again. (She goes upstairs.) Elena: They're too loud! May: Shh. Molly: I actually agree. Let's get to school. Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is making out with Liam at her locker. Her phone goes off.) Liam: Can't it wait? Cassie: It's my mom. I guess I can ignore once. (She ignores and continues to kiss Liam. It goes off again.) Liam: It's probably urgent. Go ahead and answer it. Cassie: Yes mom?...Yeah I'm in school...Who?...Ohh...Okay...Bye. (She hangs up.) Liam: What's going on? Cassie: My sister's back. Liam: You have a sister? Cassie: Older one, who I don't like. Liam: Why? Cassie: She's the bad girl who brings her lifestyle in my house and ruins it. Liam: Sounds like somethingI might not want to here. (Daniel walks over.) Daniel: Guys there's a fight going on! We better check it out. Liam: Sure. Cassie: Let's go! (Cassie leaves with them.) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is fighting a girl in the hallway. Delilah and Nathaniel jumps in and break it up.) Delilah: Guys! Stop before a teacher sees this! Ramona: Call me fat again! (Ramona slams the girl into a locker. Nathaniel pulls her back.) Nathaniel: Stop it! Ramona: Fine! (The girl stumbles away. The crowd walks off.) Nathaniel: What happened? Ramona: The bitch called me a cow. Delilah: You're not the kind of girl who would fight. Ramona: I'm not, am I? I must've blacked out. Nathaniel: You looked like a mad woman. Ramona: I'll try and control myself. Nathaniel: Please. (They walk to the class.) Main Plot: Molly (Molly is sitting in class, thinking. May turns around.) May: Any idea on why your parents keep fighting? Molly: From what I've heard, my dad's out late for no reason and doesn't think it's wrong. May: That makes no sense. Molly: Either he hangs out at bars or he's cheating. I'd go with bars. May: But he's barely drunmk at times. Molly: He's not a heavy drinker. May: I wonder what's wrong with him. Molly: I find out somehow. (May turns back around.) Subplot: Cassie (Afterschool, Cassie walks out of school with Shawn and Kaitlin.) Shawn: Did I here there was a fight earlier? Cassie: It was Ramona and some random. Kaitlin: Who? Cassie: A junior. Kaitlin: Oh. (A car pulls up.) Cassie: I reconize that car... (Cassie's sister, Jasmine, gets out.) Jasmine: Cassandra! Cassie: Jazz... (Jasmine hugs Cassie.) Jasmine: Hello people! Cassie: Jazz, this is Kaitlin and Shawn. Shawn: Shawn Cooke. Cool guy. Kaitlin: Hey. Jasmine: Are you by any chance 18? Shawn: I'm 14. Cassie: And that concludes the introductions! I'll see you guys later. (Jasmine and Cassie leave.) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is sitting on the steps. Kayla walks over to her.) Kayla: Ray! What happened today? I heard you were in a fight. (Ramona doesn't pay attention.) Kayla: Ramona? (She touches her shoulder. Ramona jumps.) Ramona: Eeeck! Kayla: Calm down! Ramona: Kayla? It's just you. Kayla: Are you okay? You've been acting strange for the past week. Ramona: I don't know. Kayla: You were fighting today. Why? Ramona: I don't know. I think someone called me fat. Kayla: Yeah. And the girl you beat up has a busted nose. Ramona: I did that? Kayla: Are you sure you're okay? Now you saying it as if you don't remember. Ramona: I remember... I think. Kayla: Maybe, you just need to relax. You seem to be going crazy. Ramona: I need R&R. Kayla: Let's go. I'll drive you home. Ramona: Thank you. You're a lot of help. (They walk over to Kayla's car.) Main Plot: Molly (Molly, May and Elena walk into Molly's house, only to hear arguing.) Molly: Seriously? May: Come on, Elena. Let's go to the den. (May takes her sister to the den. Molly goes into her parents' room.) Molly: What is going on here?! Mr. Anderson: Your mother is mad because I was let off work early. Mrs. Anderson: I'm just looking out for our fortune. Mr. Anderson: Our fortune is fine! Mrs. Anderson: I would've appreciate it if you had taken a full day. Mr. Anderson: Well sorry for volenteering! Molly: Enough! (Molly storms out of her room.) Mrs. Anderson: See? Now our daughter is in tears. Mr. Anderson: I'm not the one to blame! (Molly is in the bathroom, crying. She sees a razor and picks it up. She puts it to her arm.) Molly: No... (She puts the razor back and leaves.) Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is in her living room with Jasmine, and their parents. Cassie is quiet.) Mr. Stark: So, how was Miami? Jasmine: A blast! I met new people, made new friends, saw the sights, and I even had a new job. Mrs. Stark: New job? As what? Jasmine: I was a waitress at this cafe'. The food is excellent. Mr. Stark: What can you say about Florida other shiner? (Jasmine looks at Cassie.) Jasmine: So Cassie, how's sophomore year so far? Cassie: I wouldn't know, I'm still a freshmen Jasmine: Why's that? Cassie: Dylexia happened. Mr. Stark: We tried our best over the summer to put her through but nothing worked. Mrs. Stark: And she was short by only a few credits to get to Grade 10. Mr. Stark: She might be lucky and catch up. Jasmine: Sounds smarty. Cassie: Yeah. (Cassie gets up and goes to the kitchen.) Jasmine: What's her deal? Mr. Stark: She's probably still mad at the past. Jasmine: One crime of a thousand dollars really sank her respect for me? Mrs. Stark: It was tragic when you had us robbed. Jasmine: I changed. Mr. Stark: We know you did. Jasmine: And trust me, I have my own finance. Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona and Kayla are sitting down in Ramona's living room.) Kayla: Tell me why? You seem crazy. Ramona: You'll get over-protective if I tell you. Kayla: And what if you don't tell me? You'll hurt someone. Ramona: After Maive abused me, I developed Posttramatic Stress Disorder. I seemed calm for the past six months because my doctor gave me anti-axiety meds. Kayla: But why did you lash out? How come you've been jumpy for the last couple of weeks? Ramona: I was suppose to take them for five months. Kayla: You over took? Ramona: I wanted to make sure I was okay! (Maive walks in.) Maive: Who wants muffins? Ramona: Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Kayla: Maive, she's not feeling well. Maive: What's wrong with her? Ramona: She took those anti-axiety meds for too long. She's lashing out. Maive: Why did you do that? Ramona: I just wanted to make sure I was fine! Kayla: We have to take her to her doctor! Maive: Okay. Calm her down. I'll warn mom and dad! (Maive runs outs.) Kayla: You're going to be okay. Main Plot: Molly (Molly is in her room. Her dad walks in.) Mr. Anderson: Hello, princess. Molly: Hi dad. Mr. Anderson: Look, I'm sorry that you're mother and I have had you caught in the middle of our feuds. We tried not to argue around after your cutting situation. Molly: Dad, I'm fine. Mr. Anderson: What should I do? I can't just quit an argument and say she's right. Molly: You two know how to argue so make it a tie. Meanwhile, I have a plan to get you two to stop fighting. Mr. Anderson: Fill me in. (Molly smiles.) ...Next Week... Molly: Good thing I know how to act. May: Please tell me you're doing the right thing. Donovan: Not in front of your parents. The Kids Shanleigh: You're pathetic. Darnell: A prissy bitch! Break (Jayden punches Darnell in the nose.) (Ramona pulls Shanleigh to the ground.) The Jasmine: You have to forgive me! Cassie: Prove yourself! Jasmine: That's my last mistake but I'll love it! Barrier (Damon claps.) Daniel: Congrats!! All New Orlando. Next Week on Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts